


Of cats, talks and new boyfriends

by SweetLoveCries



Series: Adventures of a crow, a cat and an owl [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, and Bokuto being Bokuto, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukishima and Bokuto decide to adopt a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of cats, talks and new boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> From request on tumblr :D

“What do you think about Kuroo-san?”

Bokuto blinked at the sudden question coming from Tsukishima, who is currently in his lap, facing the TV in front of them.

“Hmmm, how do I say this,” Bokuto narrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes, thinking, “I’ve known him for years now, I can’t really explain it. He’s that one friend you have that goes and does crazy shit but always gets out of trouble and knows boundaries.”

Tsukishima held back from making a face, he knows exactly what ‘shit’ Bokuto’s talking about. Tsukishima will never forget the night when they almost got arrested. Doing half naked body shots in the middle of the city was nice to watch, but it was not very appreciated by the cops. Luckily, both of them were athletes and they ran away before the police could get to them. Tsukishima had refused to talk to Kuroo and denied Bokuto sex for a week.

They learned their lesson.

Bokuto nuzzled his face in the crook of Tsukishima’s neck,“Why do you ask?”  

“I think he’s been watching us. Very closely. And a lot,” Tsukishima answered tentatively, trying to ignore the ticklish feeling on his skin.

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t notice,” Bokuto mumbled and placed his chin on the top of Tsukishima’s head.

“That’s because I’m usually the one pinned on the wall while we make out.”

“Hold on a sec,” Bokuto jerked away and turned Tsukishima a bit so the blond could face him, “Are you trying to tell me he’s been watching us making out?” Tsukishima’s silence was an obvious answer.

“When!?” Bokuto sputtered, on verge of shaking Tsukishima, as if that would make him spill out all the answers.

“Well,” Tsukishima looked at his fingers and started counting on them, “There was that time in the kitchen, then when he busted into our apartment without announcement— we were making out at the door and he kept sneaking glances over the couch’s edge like a cat. Then at Akaashi’s party, when we were making out in the hot tub, then—”

“Okay, okay, I GOT IT!” Bokuto interrupted Tsukishima, his face turning a bit pale: “Shit, how the fuck I didn’t notice that?!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “As I said, your back is usually turned towards him so you don’t see him. But I do.”

Silence fell over them for a while as both of them tried to dig out an answer for Kuroo’s behavior. Of course it would be easier to ask Kuroo, but he was away on a business trip, so they couldn’t.

“You know what?” Bokuto’s boisterous voice echoed in the room, and Tsukishima just hummed, giving him a sign that he was listening.

“I think he has a crush on us,” Bokuto said _way_ too confidently, considering that he had just found out about it. It made the blond frown.

“On both of us?”

“Well duh. Why else would he be staring at us?”

“Because he’s weird and horny?” Tsukishima said right of the bat. Bokuto snorted.

“Okay, he’s both of that. BUT! According to what you said, it has happened way too many times to be a simple case of horniness, right? Even **_I_** am not **_that_** stupid.”

Tsukishima hummed in response and sunk back into Bokuto’s arms. He gave him a suspicious look, eyes squinting lightly. After spending so much time with him, Bokuto could literally **_hear_** the wheels in Tsukishima’s head turning, and knowing his boyfriend his idea was going to be either really good or really bad.

“Bokuto.”

“Hm?”

“What are your thoughts on adopting a cat?”

A slow smirk stretched across Bokuto’s face.

“I have to admit, I always wanted to have a cat.”

* * *

 

After sorting things out with Bokuto, Tsukishima set off on working on the plan that - according to Bokuto - wasn’t really a plan because they would rather improvise than follow a pattern.

They wanted to greet Kuroo when he arrived from his trip aboard. They would corner him in their house (at the counter, couch or bed, they didn’t really care) and confront him with what they knew about Kuroo’s current behavior around them.

Bokuto and Tsukishima spent days talking about it, coming to the conclusion that they wouldn’t mind at all if Kuroo joined their relationship. It actually made Tsukishima extremely impatient for Kuroo’s return and Bokuto teased him about it. They had a tiny quarrel, because Tsukishima doesn’t like being teased, and he fired back full force at Bokuto about his undying crush for their cat friend.

Bokuto had retaliated with ‘ _everyone had a crush on Kuroo at least once in their life_ ’ and Tsukishima cursed at the universe because he was right. In the end, they settled down with solemn (and a very happy) agreement that they were both hopeless and very crazy for Kuroo.

It was Saturday night when Kuroo came back. Bokuto picked him up from the airport and they were on their way to the apartment.

Tsukishima was pacing around and cracking his knuckles nervously as bad scenarios flew through his mind. He wanted to stop his thoughts and shake them off, so he could keep the positive attitude that Bokuto had gave him earlier that day, repeating words of encouragement over and over again under his chin.

If only it were that easy.

“Bo, I told you, I’m too tired for this,” Tsukishima heard Kuroo’s muffled voice through the closed front door. And he almost tripped over his own feet as he tried to reach the front door. He felt like a high school girl that’s too shy of his crush. It was ridiculous.

“And I tell you that we missed you and we want you to chill here,” Bokuto argued back as he opened the door, hands full with bags that had their dinner. “You’d go back home to cold, empty rooms. Also, it’s been raining like crazy these past few days. You can sleep here as much as you want! It’s warm and cozy and we won’t disturb you! Right, Tsukki?”

Tsukishima blinked and nodded, giving his best not to frown. “Yes, but you shouldn’t have forced him, if he didn’t want to,” he said and took the bags away from Bokuto so he could take off his shoes.

When they came to the living room where Tsukishima was pulling out their food, Tsukishima’s and Kuroo’s eyes met briefly and the blond could swear that Kuroo would blush, if they had held their gazes for a bit longer.

“Who’s up for a beer!?” Bokuto cheered and bounced off into the kitchen, not waiting for an answer from any of them. But they were used to that already, so they focused on getting the food out on the plates. Tsukishima said with a small shrug,“If you really don’t want to be here, I can drive you home.”

Kuroo shook his head and took the plate, “Nah, I just didn’t want to get in your way, you know.”

“Is that why you refused the last ten invites to hang out with us?” Bokuto asked, leaning on the doorframe.

“No, that’s not—”

“Then why? I am curious too,” Tsukishima said while taking the beer can from Bokuto.

Kuroo stared at his plate and sighed deeply, “Guys, I can’t talk about this now. My head will burst and I’m really tired.”

Bokuto and Tsukishima exchanged looks and it didn’t escape Kuroo’s attention.

“What?” Kuroo squinted at them suspiciously.

“I’ll give you a massage,” Tsukishima said lightly (too lightly even) and got up from his place on the couch. Kuroo’s face went pale and red in a span of two seconds.

“Y-You don’t really have to! I mean—” he nervously glanced at Bokuto, expecting a reaction or a protest. But he was met only with a suspiciously confident smile that made Kuroo feel rather uneasy.

Tsukishima grabbed Kuroo by his shoulders and had him leaned back in the lounge chair that hewas sitting on, then the blond pressed the tips of his fingers gently on Kuroo’s temples. Kuroo really wanted to relax— the touch was warm and the movements soothing, but that damn smirk on Bokuto’s face kept him on edge.

Tsukishima noticing that shot his boyfriend a glare. It successfully made Bokuto look away and open their drinks. Tsukishima’s stomach was turning so badly he felt he would puke on top of Kuroo’s styled hair. The last time he had felt like this was moments before confessing to Bokuto.

Just when Kuroo was starting to be completely relaxed, Bokuto spoke up, “You know, Tsukki and I were thinking about something…” Kuroo went completely tense in his seat. Again.

 _‘Good job’_ , Tsukishima thought sourly.

Kuroo cleared his throat, trying to sound disinterested, “About what?”

“Lots of stuff. Mainly about adoption.”

“Huh?” Kuroo sat up, slipping away from Tsukishima’s touch “You two are planning on adopting a kid? Why didn’t you tell me sooner!?”

“Because we’re not planning on adopting a **_kid_** ,” Tsukishima spat and glared at Bokuto as he moved from behind the chair. The blond turned his attention to Kuroo, his eyes giving him a mischievous look, “We were talking about adopting a cat.”

“A ca-“ Kuroo started, but his voice faded out as pieces started to fall into place.

Bokuto gave him a huge grin and Tsukishima was still smiling.

“W-Wait. Am I understanding this wrong?”

“Not at all,” Bokuto said, chin leaned on the palms of his hands. Tsukishima, in one smooth movement, sat on Kuroo’s lap, facing him. Poor guy— Kuroo kept stealing quick glances at Bokuto, as if to check if it was really alright.

“And we don’t want it to be just a threesome you know,” Tsukishima said, hands resting around Kuroo’s neck, “I don’t do threesomes as one night stands.” Not that he has done other types of one night stands.

“Meaning…” Kuroo was trying to find his voice, but he was having some difficulties to form coherent sentences. So Bokuto finished for him.

“Meaning, we want you to be in a relationship with us,” he grinned and bounced over to them and sat on the armrest of the chair, towering over Kuroo’s head.

“If you want.” Tsukishima gently added.

Kuroo was silent, which made Tsukishima not only very nervous, but also made him think that Kuroo would refuse.However, Kuroo’s hands were resting on Tsukishima’s hips right now, so at least he wasn’t angry if they were wrong.

“Guys…”

“Hm?”

“How did you come to this? I doubt it appeared over night?”

Bokuto chuckled and Tsukishima smirked.

“Well, I saw you staring at us when we make out,” Tsukishima said, almost in sing-song voice.

Again, Kuroo’s face couldn’t decide whether it wanted to blush or be pale.

“And we discussed this a few weeks ago. I think it was on the day you left for your trip,” Bokuto mumbled.

“So… So you’re really serious about this?” Kuroo’s voice seemed to crack at it, which made Tsukishima and Bokuto go on alert.

“Yes,” they said in unison. They didn’t want to put any doubt in Kuroo’s mind. Tsukishima shifted to sit on one side of Kuroo so Bokuto could slip down and sit on the other.

“We want to take you on dates and vacations with us. To cuddle with you in front of the TV as we watch _yet another_ dinosaur documentary—”

“What’s wrong with dinosaur documentaries!?”

“— to have romantic dinners together and sing sappy songs to Tsukki,” Bokuto continued as if he didn’t hear Tsukishima’s complaints or groans, “we want to smooch you for good morning and good night, and make out on every surface in existence.”

Kuroo was on verge of crying (from happiness!), but he ended up bursting out in cackles. “You’re such a romantic idiot, Bo.”

“He’s not worse than you, though,” Tsukishima added, carefully reminding Kuroo about his book of poems. Bokuto laughed.

“So…?” Bokuto asked slowly. “What do you think about this?”

“Hey, don’t push him,” Tsukishima barked at Bokuto, flicking his forehead. “Let him think about it and—”

Kuroo interrupted them, “No, no it’s okay. I…You’re right. I… don’t know when it started, you know… the feelings.” He sighed shakily, leaning his head against Bokuto’s shoulder, “I just didn’t know how to bring it up and everything.”

“Did you think we were going to get angry?” Bokuto asked.

“Well, to be fair, you’re a bit unstable and unpredictable, Bo.” Kuroo shrugged, a small smile was being drawn on his lips.

He gasped, “I’m not—”

“Yes, you are.” Tsukishima interrupted him and leaned over to kiss his pouting face. “But we love you no matter what. Right?” He turned to look at Kuroo for confirmation. His face was as red as his old Nekoma jersey, while Bokuto looked giddy. Kuroo was going to say it, and Bokuto was using every ounce of energy to stay still in place.

“Yeah, we love you.” Kuroo said in quiet voice and pressed a quick kiss on Bokuto’s lips. Tsukishima had to bury his face on Kuroo’s shoulder to hide his smile.

When they pulled apart, Bokuto jumped off of the chair, unable to contain his happiness anymore, “ALRIGHT! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!” He was out of the room in seconds, in search for his phone to call Akaashi and Kenma to come over.

Tsukishima sighed and looked at Kuroo. They exchanged small smiles and a very shy, soft kiss whilst listening to Bokuto talking in the other room.

“I forgot how loud he actually is…” Kuroo admitted.

“Better get used to it,” Tsukishima said and laughed as Kuroo groaned, leaning up to snatch another kiss from his boyfriend.


End file.
